The Elements of Hope
by PegasusCrimsonBlade
Summary: After 4 Ponyville Colts who have never met before are sent on an adventure by Princess Twilight to find some hidden Gemstones, they may not just find out something about the stones, but also about themselves. HOWEVER, then don't know what lurks in the shadows... Side Note! This doesn't follow any Season 6 Canon. So NO Flury Heart, and no 'Starlight Glimmer as Twilight's Student'.
1. Princess Twilight's Faithful Student

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 1 – Princess Twilight's Faithful Student

Dear Princess Twilight,

On my visit to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to collect the remaining books from the castle, I found something you might want to see when I return. On the way back with the remainder of the books, I flew through one of the tapestries. While the tapestry ripped (Thank Celestia Rarity wasn't with me), I revealed a door behind it. In it, stood a lone book. It's nothing you, me, or anypony has seen. I'm coming back to the castle in order to show you this book, and I am writing to you now so I don't freak out at the castle like I usually do.

\- Your Faithful Student, Crimson Blade


	2. The Mysterious Plasma

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Plasma

A dark red glow surrounded the handle of the cellar. Hooves slammed against the stone slabs. A single light lit the hooded pony's way. He reached the bottom of the slabs, the light revealing a bunch of machines on tables, probably as old as the cellar itself. He lowered the cloak, revealing a burnt Umber and Blonde mane. The Carmine-coloured Unicorn ignited the flame of the lamp that pondered above his head. The machines and stands held potions of every colour. One, which Plasma stared at, was a green, glowing tonic. A small piece of paper lay under it.

'Someday, I'll get you right then maybe I can see them again'. He muttered, and started to work with the potions.


	3. The Starlight

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 3 – The Starlight

'Ok, little Bunnies, it's Winter Wrap Up. You can come out now.' Fluttershy whispered. A small colony of Rabbits, including Angel, slowly hopped out. 'I'm glad to see you're all alright'. Another voice comes from the end of the field.

'It's wonderful, isn't it?' whispered the voice. Fluttershy looked up, and smiled.

'It sure is, Starlight'. They smiled at each other, and went out, carefully waking up each animal. After finishing with the animals, Fluttershy and Starlight sat inside Fluttershy's cottage.

'Fluttershy, I know I shouldn't be saying this to you, but….' Starlight nervously started asking Fluttershy, before cowering out.

'It's ok, Starlight, you can ask me anything.' Said Fluttershy said, with her usual awkward, but happy-go-lucky smile.

'Well, don't you think it's weird that…well…I don't have my cutie mark?' He finished. Fluttershy pondered for a minute.

'Well…. maybe?' She quietly responded, along with a little **squee.** 'It doesn't matter though. You'll always be my little Starlight-Shy'


	4. New DJ, Old Lessons

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 4 – New DJ, Old Lessons

Octavia had had enough. But to be honest, Both Vinyl and MC Armour were loving their time on the turntables. Plus, Vinyl needed to charge her Bass Cannon after her last Cannon battle with Pinkie Pie

'For goodness sake, Vinyl! Could you not just turn that down? I can hear it though your headphones!' Octavia shouted, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere. She was right, as Both DJ's gave the remark a cold hoof. 'Oh, why do I bother?'. She sighed, opting-in to going to Derpy's to practice.

After the jam session, MC Armour left to his own house. He strapped his headphones on, and walked silently to his house.

 _ **Pinkie Pie: Ok, but why would this be important? Plus, where is everypony else? Ponyville is NEVER this empty!**_

 **Oh, Hi Pinkie…Look, maybe you could stop breaking the 4** **th** **wall, and you'll see why this is relevant? OK?**

 _ **Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhh….Fiiinnneee….**_


	5. The Cutie Map's Sign

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 5 – The Cutie Map's Sign

Crimson Blade flew back to Twilight's Castle, carrying the rest of the books from the ruins of the old castle. As he reached the castle's golden doors, a sharp pain ran though his body. Despite all the trees he'd flew into with Rainbow Dash, he'd never experienced this before, and would be another thing being reported to Princess Twilight. 

'Princess Twilight? I've got the book you asked for. Did you get my letter?' Crimson exclaimed.

'Yes, Crimson, I did. Where's that book you were…'. Twilight stopped 'Err, Crimson…what's up with your Cutie Mark?'. Crimson looked confused, then looked at his Cutie Mark. The Grey Sword and Blue Lightning Bolt was glowing. A shadow of it rose from his body. It flew around the room, before stopping above the Cutie Map. Both Twilight and Crimson Blade looked shocked. They stared at each other, mouths, gaping open, but not before 3 other Cutie Marks flew through the door of the castle. The 4 floating icons centred the Royal City of Canterlot. With both ponies stunned, Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak. 'Why does this feel like it has something to do with that book?' 

"After the defeat of Discord, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, an eruption was heard from the right side mountains of which Canterlot were rested upon. Nopony was ever able to open the mountain to investigate, but legend has it, that the Harmony spread across Equestria on that day created new, powerful gemstones. The power within them is unknown, and it is unknown if these gems exist.' Hmm… it seems that the Cutie Map want us to go there…'

'You mean me, right? I don't see your cutie mark…or any of the others for that matter.' Crimson interrupted. Twilight noted her mistake.

'Yeeeaahhh…...but why would the map want you? No offence.' Twilight continued. Her student nodded in agreement. 'Plus, whose Cutie Marks are these? There's your Sword and Lightning Combo, a Chemistry Flask, A pair of Headphones, and… A question mark? That's an odd one.'

Crimson looked at the Cutie Marks with intensity. His head sprung with an idea. 'I have an idea. I'll find all these ponies, and I'm sure we can figure out why the map wants us.' Crimson looked proud of himself. The Princess pondered the thought.

'Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. See if you can…'

 ** _WOOOSH_** _ **!**_

'Hmm…I'm never going to control him, am I?' Twilight chuckled to herself. 

**Pinkie Pie: Finally, a longer chapter. You need to do longer ones more often**

 **Me: Fine, I'll make these chapters longer.**

 **Pinkie Pie: NO! Pinkie Promise me!**

 **Me: Ohhhh…...Fine! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**


	6. The Last Round-Up

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 6 – The Last Roundup

 **Pinkie Pie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wasn't this a title of an actual MLP episode?**

 **Me: Do you want me to write shorter chapters again? Then SHUT UP, PINKIE!**

Grabbing his saddle bag and Twilight's Cutie Mark list, Crimson Blade flew out of the castle.

'Now, let's see…I'm looking for a Pair of Headphones, a Flask, and a Question Mark. That's still such a weird Cutie Mark'. He lost himself in thought, forgetting that he was blocking Rainbow Dash's entrance into the Castle.

'Err…Crimson? You there?' She asked, clapping her hoof next to his face, snapping him out of his haze.

'Oh, sorry Dashie!' He said, realizing his mistake. 'You wouldn't have happened to seen anypony with these Cutie Marks, have you?'. Dash looked hard at semi-decent drawings made by Twilight.

'Well, one of them, those headphones, seem familiar. Try asking Octavia, or Vinyl Scratch. They'd defiantly know somepony with a music-related Cutie Mark.'

'Thanks Dashie!' Crimson said, before rushing off to Vinyl's House

.

Crimson reached the colour-split house. Octavia sat outside, holding a quill in her mouth. Loud music came from the inside, almost shattering the windows. He sat down next to Octavia.

'I see you're enjoying the music then?' He asked, sarcastically.

Octavia sighed. 'Oh…And what would you want?' She replied, carrying on with her songwriting.

'I'm looking for someponies with certain Cutie Marks on Princess Twilight's Order. Rainbow Dash said you might know one of them?'. He showed Octaivia the drawings of the Cutie Marks. Her eyes widened up.

'Firstly, did Twilight draw these?' She asked, but before Crimson had chance to say anything a deep, 'Eeeyup!' was heard from the trees.

'Also, I thought this was Spike's job.'

'Yeah, weeelllll…he's on a visit to Canterlot. Anyway, have you seen any of these ponies then?'. His smile grew pale and straight, while Octavia grew a smug smile.

'Luckily for the Princess, she's right here.' She assured. 'But first, you'll have to get her out of THERE'. She pointed at the window, where Vinyl Scratch, and a Periwinkle Blue Earth Pony bearing the same Headphone Cutie Mark the Cutie Map shown. 'Her name is MC Armor. She's Vinyl's new mentor, so to say. Even more like her, she's never talked, almost like they communicate in 'Wubs.''. Crimson thought hard before realizing she could just say it was by 'The Princess' Order', like the forgetful idiot he was.

.

He entered the house, and was immediately blown back by the sound. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the same Blue hoof he saw through the window.

'Thanks. You must be MC Armor, right?' Crimson chirped, still deafened by the Overwhelming amount of Wubs. The pony nodded, still chuckling at the events that just occurred. Crimson carried on, 'Well, I'm on an urgent mission to find certain ponies due to an odd event that occurred recently. Your presence is requested at the Castle of Friendship.' Armor's expression turned blank. He removed his Red-tinted sunglasses to look at Crimson properly. He looked back at Vinyl, who gave a small nod of approval. Armor looked happily at Crimson, and followed him to their next location.

 **.**

 **Me: Well, Pinkie, was that long enough for you?**

 **Pinkie Pie 'Eeeyup!'. Seriously, that was so forced into the story just to get more cannon characters in the story, wasn't it?**

 **Me: Pinkie, I will pay you 20 bits just to get out of my story.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Lokie!**


	7. The Hooded Pony and The Question of the

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 7 – The Hooded Pony and The Question of the Cutie Mark

'Are you sure you haven't seen any of these Cutie Marks?' Crimson asked MC Armour, before quickly being shown a nodding head. He thought to himself for a minute. 'Well, we should at least try to find them. For all I know, it could depend on all of Equestria. Now who would know everypony in Ponyville?'. After some thought, he was met with a face full of blue hoof, which happened to be Armour's hoof, pointing at a certain pink pony.

 **Pinkie Pie: Finally, I'm in this story!**

 **Me: WHAT DID I SAY!? GET BACK IN THE STORY!?**

… **I'm sorry, Pinkie…**

'Oh, hey Crimson! Hey Armour! Twilight say you were looking for somepony! WHO!? WHO!? I know everyone here!' She shouted with enthusiasm.

'Pinkie, not the time for introduction. We're looking for someponies with these Cutie Marks, and since you know everypony, we were going to ask you if you've seen any of them?'. Pinkie looked at the drawings, before instantly looking shocked.

'No, this is terrible!' She shrieked. Crimson looked shocked as well.

'Why, what's wrong?' He asked.

'I haven't EVER seen this Cutie Mark!'. She pointed her hoof at the question mark. 'I NEED TO GET MY PARTY CANNON! NOW!' Crimson heled his hoof over Pinkie's mouth, calming her down.

'Look, before any parties happen, let's find the pony first. What about the other Cutie Mark?' Pinkie looked at him with glee.

'Oh, he's right there!' She said, staring at a hooded colt 'He's really quiet for some reason.'. The pony noticed he was being watched, and started running away. Crimson and Armour gave chase, leading into a dark cellar.

.

'What do you ponies want with me? Can't you see I'm busy?' He said, using his magic to take of the cape on his back, revealing the Cutie Mark that was presented on Twilight's List.

'Well, you see…You have been requested by Princess Twilight Sparkle at the Castle of Friendship.' Crimson stated, trying to be as formal as possible.

'Well, like I said, I'm, WAIT! THE Princess?' He looked shocked, staring at Crimson in amazement. 'What would she want with me?'

'Well, we don't know, but we'd like you to come with us. Maybe you can help us figure out why.' Crimson smiled awkwardly. The Carmine pony thought hard about the situation.

'Well, if it's by request of the Princess, I guess I have no choice.' At this point, even Armour hade a smirk on his face. 'The name, is Plasma Flash. Pleasure to meet you.' He said.

'Well, my name is Crimson Blade, and this is MC Armour.' Crimson introduced, shaking Plasma's hoof, as with Armour's. 'Well, our next job is to find the last pony on our list.' He showed Plasma the 'Question Mark' Cutie Mark, and even he looked confused.

'Well, that's…odd.' He pondered, but then thought even more about the situation. 'Hmmm…'

' _ **OF COURSE!'**_

Crimson fell over, but Armour stayed up right, thanks to the headphones he was wearing. Crimson spoke from the floor, 'Next time…warn us about that.' Plasma helped him up off the slabs.

'Well, I was thinking, what if the question mark, represents, NO Cutie Mark?'


	8. Cutie-Markless

**The Elements of Hope**

Chapter 8 – Cutie Mark-less

 **Well, I've been preparing for The Season 6 Premiere, so I've not been focusing on this. Also, someone asked why I spell 'Armour' like I do, instead of 'Armor'. It's because…**

 **I…AM…BRITISH…YOU…MOTHERBUCKERS!**

 **Sorry, I know put his as K+, but that still technically PG.**

Crimson looked confused. 'Wait, so we're looking for a Young Filly, Young Colt, or A Foal then?' Plasma looked over his theory in his mind.

'Not exactly. Has anyone noticed that both Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been spending a lot of time with a certain pony?' He asked. Crimson and MC Armour looked at each other.

'Well, I'm not so sure about Armour, but I have, but I'm more curious on how you know, considering you tried to stay away from other ponies.'. Plasma broke into a small chuckle.

'I just people-watch from my roof. I've witnessed everything in Ponyville, from Twilight's Alicorn Transformation, to seeing Derpy fly into that pony when them and the CMC went zip-lining.'

'So, we need to ask Fluttershy about him… or her?' Crimson asked

'I guess so. Come on, I'll meet you outside, just let me clean up.'

.

The three young stallions…or colts? **Ah, who cares, the age system in MLP:FiM was screwed up from the start. Anyway,** they walked to the edge of the Everfree Forest, where Fluttershy's house lay.

'So, if you're right, then this pony should be living with Fluttershy. You're sure about that, right?' Asked Crimson.

'Affirmative.' Answered Plasma. The other 2 ponies looked at him, confused. 'I mean, yes. Look, let's just see if she's there.' Crimson knocked at the door The door opened slightly. A quiet voice came from inside the tree.

'Um…h…hello?' The voice whispered.

'Fluttershy, it's just me. I just need to ask you about somepony.' Crimson responded. The voice spoke back.

'Well…Fluttershy is…Um…not here…'. The door opened fully, to reveal another yellow pony, but with a short, dark brown mane. Crimson received a nudge from Plasma, who discreetly pointed at the colt's…err…young stallion's? ( **Again, what do I call them?)** his blank flank. 'You can wait inside if you want? She'll be back in a minute.'. The three other ponies stepped inside the house.

'Well, if you don't mind us asking, what is your name?' Plasma asked. The pony blushed, hiding his face.

'My…name is…S…Starlight…Shy…' He whispered, even quieter than before.

'Well...Starlight-Shy, We're actually here to see you.' Spoke Crimson. 'There has been an incident at the Castle of Friendship…'

'Oh, that's terrible! Is the Princess Ok?' Starlight interrupted.

'She's fine. It's not any violent incident, but there is a problem. Another voice came from the door.

'What sort of problem, Crimson?'. It was Fluttershy, carrying a basket, which she promptly put down.

'Well, he's needed at the Castle of Friendship on Order by Princess Tw… I mean, just Twilight. It's not like I need formalities with you, Fluttershy'.

'Well, if there's a problem that may hurt…Starlight…then I'm coming with him…if that's alright?' She asked, with the same nervous tone she always had. The three colts…stallions… **(This is annoying me now…)** agreed, and the 5 ponys trotted back to the Castle of Friendship.

 **Seriously guys, what do I call these guys? Clots, or Young Stallions? This is going to annoy me… A lot.**


	9. Season 6: My thoughts

**I really didn't want to do an update like this, but I wanted to share my views on Season 6, Episode 1/2 of MLP:FiM.**

 **First of all: -**

 **-WHY THE BUCK IS FLURRY HEART AN ALICORN?**

 **-HOW THE BUCK DID CELESTIA/LUNA BECOME ALICORNS, IF THEY WERE NOT BORN ALICORNS?**

 **-WHY THE BUCK DID A CHANGELING FLY TOWARDS THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE AT THE END?**

 **-Why does it feel like MLP:FiM is putting too much on the show, with Flury Heart, Sunset Glimmer and everything else?**

 **-Is/How will MLP:EG become cannon?**

 **And just because, here's my theory:-**

 **Sunset Glimmer will rebel against Twilight's lessons, and will join the Changelings/Queen Chrysalis in a fight against the Crystal Empire (Hell, you could also get Sombra, Tirek, even the Dazzlings to join them as well, and have Discord join the Crystal Empire). This will create an Alicorn/Mane 6 vs. Changeling/Queen Chrysalis war, in where Sunset Shimmer will return to Equestria and Help the Alicorns. In the end, Princess Luna/Celestia give up their powers (Because no one can die in a TV-Y kids show) to save Equestria, and Twilight must rule over Equestria. However, this may end the show altogether.**

 **Ah, it's just a thought...**


End file.
